


Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls Appendices [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter-by-chapter, point-by-point informational appendix for the second Star Falls book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * 6 months have passed since the events of _Darkness Awakened_.



 

  * Darth Cipher controls Iotis, Ryloth, Tatooine, Rodia, Christophsis, Siskeen, Nelvaan, Lok, Orvax, Shimla, Llanic, and Zhar. There's an ongoing battle on Geonosis, and some members of the fleet are moving towards Radnor, but the bulk are with him on Tywod.



 

  * Det is short for Determined, one of the clone troopers from Iotis. He and Free were formerly best friends.



 

  * Cipher hasn't changed his wardrobe or his lightsaber; they're the same Jedi robes and lightsaber Dipper was deployed to Iotis with. The only part of his standard garb he's changed is he's added wrappings around his hands and forearms to give him better grip.



 

  * Cipher was using the Force to A: send his message to every person on the planet, and B: influence the denizens of Tywod to his cause.



 

  * Cipher's army still consists primarily of clones, but there are also droids, Twi'leks, Tusken Raiders, Rodians, Christophsins, and other numerous peoples and species.



 

  * The _Defender_ is a Venator-class Star Destroyer; it's been the flagship of the fleet since Iotis. The Vengeance is simply the only big ship capable of landing in the fleet.



 

  * The Ocular Empire used to consist of the entire southern Outer Rim, with Naboo as it's capital.



 

  * Lee is normally the one who programs the hyperdrive. He's very possessive of it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0010.1A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, July 29th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Ford was just telling Mabel how she can't tell Lee the _Shard_ is going to Lutune.



 

  * Mabel _hates_ her uncles arguing.



 

  * Ford wanted to send Mabel away so that she didn't tell Lee anything.



 

  * The Pines family is a fractured and broken one.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0010.2A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, July 30th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Lee was made nauseous by Ford's more-rough-than-standard landing.



 

  * Ford's target is a gunrunner for the Lutunian Black Market; he brings guns onto the world, normally by illegitimate or shady ways, and sells them. He used to have an exclusivity agreement with Gideon, until he decided he could make more money independently.



 

  * Ford never kills his targets.



 

  * Mabel and Lee ended up in the general store due to a lack of communication; Mabel didn't tell and Lee didn't ask.



 

  * Lee and Mabel are normally the ones that go into towns for supplies.



 

  * The rack is the storage area underneath the beds on the _Shard_.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0010.3A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, August 2nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Ford and Lee used to be Bounty Hunters ages and ages ago, but agreed to stop permanently not long after they got Mabel.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0010.4A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, August 4th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Gideon Mamba is a Hebi, a snake-like species from the planet Hebixus.



 

  * Gideon Mamba _always_ gets his bounties, and he does not care if they're dead or alive.



 

  * Lee and Ford made a deal when they stopped bounty hunting to always protect and help Mabel. That deal included killing her if they thought her future would be terrible.



 

  * Ford has never been one to run away from a fight.



 

  * One of the stations in the quarter area actually functions as a radar station, and it set off an alert when it detected a fleet of ships coming out of hyperspace.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0010.5A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 7th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Ford is very angry.



 

  * Cipher is going to use the same Blitzkreig tactics he always has to conquer the planet: destroy their infrastructure, quickly flood the area with troops, overwhelm their defenses, and take control. It's always worked for him.



 

  * Cipher is wary the _Shard_ crew is going to become very detrimental to his plans, and is wary about letting them live. He is anxious about them.



 

  * The _Shard_ is not designed to fight, it is designed for speed.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0010.6A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, August 8th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The _Glass Shard_ is almost 15 years old, but it's commonly gutted and replaced with state-of-the-art systems. Lee is often in charge of the refits, and knows the ship inside and out.



 

  * Ford and Lee planned to eventually put Mabel behind the console and teach her to fly; just not any time soon.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0010.7A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, August 9th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Lee was jostled around in the crash, knocking him unconcious.



 

  * The _Glass Shard_ has only ever crashed one time, back in the early days of the Pines owning her.



 

  * The group had to buy hull plates, pipes, wiring, and other miscellany to repair and clean the ship.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0010.8A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, August 11th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * There was no way Mabel had a chance to kill Cipher with her blaster.



 

  * Cipher hadn't planned on killing Ford; simply keeping him prisoner so he could be told everything that's happening to his neice in excruciating detail.



 

  * Cipher knocked Ford unconcious with the Force.



 

  * Cipher has realized Mabel's power since Iotis; he no longer thinks of her as another person, but as a weapon that can be swayed.



 

  * Ford came out of his "induced coma" as soon as Cipher was too far away to keep his hold on him.



 

  * Mabel was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. She just wanted to sleep for a very long time, which she did.



 

  * Ford didn't do a 100% job with the repairs; he repaired what was necessary to get the ship moving.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0010.9A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Or is a moon orbiting the planet Usanor, and is the former home of the Pines family.



 

  * Mabel is feeling a lot of emotions all over the spectrum, but is afraid to express them, as she doesn't want to upset or concern anyone.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0010.10A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger Appendix  
> Work Code: THB0010A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, July 29th - Friday, August 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
